


Lafayette and their Onesie Collection

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [14]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<b>eliza</b><br/>tHSI IS SO BAD<br/>I TEXTED A LOT OF PEOPLE OH GOD<br/>I TEXTED DAD QUESTIONABLE THINGS HELP</p><p><b>angel</b><br/>WHAT DID YOU SAY</p><p><b>eliza</b><br/>I TEXTED FUCK ME IN VARIOUS LANGUAGES<br/>AND THEY’RE NOT EVEN SPELT CORRECTLY"</p><p>*<br/>Everyone stayed over from the party. Now the after effects of heavy drinking are making themselves known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lafayette and their Onesie Collection

**Author's Note:**

> For someone who tags this as a college au, we don't talk about college a lot. Whoops.

**the angelica squad**  
_aaron burr, angel, baguette fucker, disney god, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, peggy_

 **baguette fucker**  
ALEX JUST THREW UP  
ON THE FLOOR

 **fight me**  
STOP SCREAMING  
AND HOL D MY HAIR BACK

 **disney god  
** stop screaming in general the sun hurts

 **aaron burr**  
Alex  
Why are you always drunk

 **fight me**  
that’s an unfair assumption  
you’ve seen me drunk once  
twice maybe  
and like i’ve been drunk with you before

 **aaron burr  
** That was an one off

 **angel  
** did we ever tell theo what happened to you on that night

 **aaron burr  
** No

_angel added dosiaaa to the group_

**dosiaaa  
** yes?

 **angel**  
did we ever tell you how some time ago aaron didn’t go home  
because he got drunk with washington

 **baguette fucker  
** we should get washington to tell this story

 **disney god  
** you just want an excuse to talk to washington

 **baguette fucker**  
#guilty  
i promise not to cheat on you guys

 **disney god  
** tbh our boyfriend is just throwing up in the toilet rn i wouldn’t blame you if you cheat on us

 **fight me  
** why am i the only one suffering

 **baguette fucker**  
laurens isn’t awake yet  
he’s smart

 **fight me  
** wake him up

 **dosiaaa**  
weren’t we talking about something just now  
specifically me  
and my boyfriend

 **baguette fucker  
** can i add washington for this

 **fight me  
** can you help me hold back my hair first ):

 **baguette fucker  
** argh fine

 **fight me**  
<3  
love you

_disney god has added gwashington to the group_

**gwashington  
** Why am I here?

 **disney god  
** please explain to @ **dosiaaa** what happened to burr that night with alex

 **gwashington**  
Okay, but why was I brought in specifically?

 **angel  
** lafayette wanted to see you

 **baguette fucker  
** hi sir (:

 **gwashington  
**...  
Should I leave?

 **angel**  
technically yes  
but you would make lafayette sad

 **eliza  
** where am i

 **peggy  
** smae

 **aaron burr**  
You guys fell asleep in hamilton’s apartment  
We all decided to stay over

 **eliza**  
oh  
oH NO

 **angel  
** what

 **eliza  
** I WAS DRUNK TEXTING LAST NIGHT

 **gwashington  
** Should I really be here for this conversation?

 **dosiaaa  
** will you tell me what my boyfriend did before you leave

 **gwashington  
** He got drunk in my presence and I had to contact his friends to bring Alex and him home.

 **dosiaaa  
** why was that so terrible @ **angel**

 **angel  
** that’s not the full story someone else tell it

 **baguette fucker**  
when we managed to retrieve our boyfriends  
they decided to sleep together  
in the same bed  
naked

 **dosiaaa  
** and no one stopped them???

 **angel  
** ,,,,,,,,well it was funny,,,,,,,,

 **dosiaaa  
** continue

 **angel  
** somehow they managed to get into a fight, wrestle and then arrange to go on a date within half an hour

 **dosiaaa  
** you asked alexander on a date???? @ **aaron burr**

 **aaron burr  
** I don’t think I asked per say

 **dosiaaa  
** what does that mean

 **disney god**  
he Implied  
heavily

 **angel**  
alex said he was going to see him in hell  
and burr said “Is that a date I accept”

 **dosiaaa  
** seriously @ **aaron burr**  
you were scared to tell me that

 **aaron burr**  
I didn’t want you to get mad?

_gwashington has left the group_

**baguette fucker  
** correct me if i’m wrong but did gwash stay for the story

 **disney god**  
apparently  
how’s alex

 **fight me  
** n o

 **disney god  
** i suppose that is a response in a way

 **eliza**  
tHSI IS SO BAD  
I TEXTED A LOT OF PEOPLE OH GOD  
I TEXTED DAD QUESTIONABLE THINGS HELP

 **angel  
** WHAT DID YOU SAY

 **eliza**  
I TEXTED FUCK ME IN VARIOUS LANGUAGES  
AND THEY’RE NOT EVEN SPELT CORRECTLY

 **fight me  
** oh you texted me as well

 **eliza**  
oh no  
OH NO  
DON’T READ IT

 **angel**  
oh no you didn’t  
you did didn’t you oh god

*

 **Eliza  
** _online_

if you wanna be part of the poly squad you gotta ask the rest  
not me

POLYAMORY ISN’T MY THING IGNOR IT

you sure

YES DON’T TALK TO THE REST ABOUT IT  
I’M GOING TO HIDE UNDER THE BED AND DIE GOOD BYE

you’re literally in my house

DON’T LOOK UNDER YOUR BED THEN

*

 **the angelica squad**  
_aaron burr, angel, baguette fucker, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, peggy_

 **peggy  
** have you ever read a fic and was like “i didn’t know i had this kink until i got too excited over it”

 **disney god  
** where even are you??

 **peggy**  
i think i’m still vaguely drunk  
and i’m in one of your rooms  
i’m not sure whose tho

 **baguette fucker  
** @ **peggy** one, the fic thing, same  
also, what colour are the blankets

 **peggy  
** blue/green?

 **baguette fucker  
** oh you’re in john’s room

 **peggy**  
oh okay gr9  
also someone save me  
john is collapsed next to the bed  
i can’t leave  
and i kinda want to throw up

 **fight me**  
laf go help her  
i’m better now  
also how many kinks do you have gdi

 **baguette fucker**  
you are literally collapsed next to the toilet  
this is unhygienic  
would you like a list?

 **fight me**  
i’m going to very  
very  
very  
slowly crawl out of the toilet  
actually you know what maybe not i’m just going to stay here  
a list would be great actually laf

 **aaron burr  
** We have breakfast

 **fight me  
** are you trying to make me throw up again

 **angel  
** someone should check that john is alive

 **disney god  
** i rather not get a faceful of vomit ngl

 **eliza**  
he’s your boyfriend  
also aaron this cooking is amazing

 **aaron burr  
** Thank you

 **dosiaaa  
** why do you think i keep him around

 **aaron burr**  
Are you saying it’s not cause i’m cute?

 **fight me**  
that heterosexuality turns my stomach more than the alcohol  
also has anyone seen simon pegg’s star trek thing

 **baguette fucker  
** didn’t we talk about this last time

 **fight me**  
there’s more  
someone was like we can’t have gays in space  
and he’s like you know  
everyone is gay fuck you

 **get ur own dicc**  
kirk is pansercklau  
pansexia;*  
cloes enuf

 **fight me  
** my boyfriend lives!!

 **baguette fucker**  
alex if you’re still in the toilet you might want to start running  
john’s coming  
and not the fun one

 **disney god**  
hE DIDN’T THROW UP ON ME THANK GOD  
BUT IT WAS A CLOSE ONE

 **fight me  
** i shall endeavour to crawl faster

 **aaron burr  
** Come on, we saved some food for you

 **fight me  
** bless you burr

 **peggy  
** burr if you’d like to continue your saintly streak can you deliver food to me

 **disney god  
** NO

 **baguette fucker**  
N O  
WE ARE NOT HAVING THE MAY FIASCO AGAIN

 **peggy  
** what happened in may

 **baguette fucker**  
THANKS TO SOMEONE HERE  
WE HAD A MAGGOT INFESTATION

 **peggy  
** WHAT WHY

 **baguette fucker  
** BECAUSE SOME ASSHOLE DIDN’T STOP EATING IN HIS ROOM

 **disney god  
** AND LEAVING FOOD THERE

 **peggy  
** AND WHAT THE F U C K YOU LET ME S L E E P HERE

 **baguette fucker**  
YOU DIDN’T EXACTLY ASK  
YOU JUST FELL ASLEEP ON THE BED

 **peggy**  
I…  
also where’s maria

 **disney god**  
well she went to sleep next to you  
it’s only your second date and you’re so cute

 **peggy**  
yeah that’s great and all but maria isn’t next to me??  
and she didn’t text me to say she’s gone or anything???

 **baguette fucker  
** i am very sure she’s in the house

 **angel**  
this is a very small house guys  
how did you even lose her

 **fight me**  
also  
can we close the curtains  
and stay in and do nothing today

 **disney god  
** we can all wear onesies and watch movies

 **aaron burr**  
That’s great and all  
But neither Theo nor I have onesies

 **baguette fucker**  
you are so cute  
to think that's a problem  
we have spare ones

 **dosiaaa  
** do you have disney ones

 **fight me  
** does stitch count

 **dosiaaa  
** YES THAT’S EXACTLY WHAT I WANTED

 **aaron burr  
** Why do you have spare ones?

 **eliza**  
I’m coming out from under the bed  
and shh don’t question it

 **disney god  
** let’s watch kingsman

 **angel  
** that’s not a very onesie-ish movie

 **disney god  
** but it is a good one

 **get ur own dicc  
** bvA;AVBKJABDF;abv

 **dosiaaa  
** is john okay

 **fight me**  
he’s kinda hangover crying  
we’re sticking him in the shower  
this is the saddest two person shower i ever had

 **baguette fucker  
** have you had many

 **fight me  
** i’ll answer it when i get your list

 **disney god  
** do i have to submit a list

 **fight me  
** do you have a list

 **get ur own dicc**  
he has a pre pared list for t his exact situation  
i feel s lightly more alive

 **fight me  
** i guess we should submit lists then

 **baguette fucker**  
fair warning i’m planning it in my head rn  
and it isn’t exactly short

 **dosiaaa  
** @ **aaron burr** laf let me look through their closet  
and i found the perfect onesie for you  
I FOUND A EEYORE ONESIE  
I’M WEARING TIGGER

 **fight me  
** BURR IS LITERALLY AN ASS HA

 **get ur own dicc  
** excellent i get to wear the stitch one again

 **disney god  
** omg is the poly squad matching

 **baguette fucker  
** I’M WEARING ANGEL

 **disney god  
** SAME

 **fight me  
** alright i shall be stitch too

 **eliza  
** guys please you can’t be so cute together

 **peggy  
** I FOUND MARIA

 **angel  
** where was she?

 **peggy**  
in herc’s room  
buried under the blankets

 **disney god**  
but i slept there last night??  
oh  
that’s why my bolster felt weird

 **peggy**  
you felt up my girlfriend????  
she also wants a onesie btw

 **angel**  
I FOUND MARVEL ONESIES  
WE’RE WEARING THOSE

_peggy added ayyyymaria to the group_

**peggy  
** laf you have an alarming amount of onesies

 **baguette fucker  
** don’t think about it

 **disney god**  
I FOUND KINGSMAN  
EVERYONE HURRY UP AND GET DRESSED

 **peggy  
** I FOUND A THOR ONESIE IT’S MINE

 **ayyyymaria  
** NATASHA’S MINE

 **angel  
** BUCKY

 **eliza  
** CAPTAIN AMERICA

 **fight me**  
MOVIE TIME  
CMON CMON  
GET DRESSED

 **get ur own dicc**  
!!!kingsman!!!  
capslocks hurts guys soz

 **dosiaaa  
**!!!catholic whore!!!

 **aaron burr  
** What?

 **dosiaaa**  
just watch it dear  
widen your tiny horizons

 **disney god  
** i may be wrong **  
**but to the best of my knowledge  
you're not actually meant to drag your boyfriend

 **baguette fucker  
** herc love shush **  
** i have never watched kingsman

 **get ur own dicc  
** no one spoil him

*

 **fight me  
** oh i like eggsy

 **baguette fucker**  
i like harry  
he’s so gr9

 **disney god  
** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **angel  
** (   ͡°   ͜  ʖ   ͡°  )

 **baguette fucker  
** what

*

 **baguette fucker  
** WHAT  
THE  
FUCK

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello!
> 
> So today's story would not have happened without the hamilton gc, mainly because I've been super discouraged/uninspired lately, but thank you for your support! Thank you for the onesie debate, it helped a lot!
> 
> If you wanna get in on the hamilton group chat action, apply [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com/post/147121623750/bisexualexhamilton-hello-hello-hello-if-you)! We've started with the first few members so keep applying and we'll add you in the next round!
> 
> The kink joke came from [here](http://boitoytroye.tumblr.com/post/147274615033/that-i-didnt-know-i-had-that-kink-until-i-got)!
> 
> My tumblr is [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com), see you next time!


End file.
